Ghostly Reunion
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Following the series. The inhabitants of White Deer Park gets visited by characters who died before. (Warning: contains spoilers to The Animals Of Farthing Wood.) (Rated Teen just in case.)
1. Ghostly Reunion

White Deer Park, and animal sanctuary with a high capacity of animals. (Also, some animals who died.) But, today, in the White Deer Park, there are going to be very ghostly reunions, from past friends and foes.

It has been three months since Bully and his gang left, and since Fox chose to step down as leader and chose to make his grands on, Plucky, the new leader. Now, the creatures of White Deer Park are going to have an encounter they never thought they would ever had.

Near one of the lakes, a circled light shined near the stream. In the light, a familiar-looking brown coated female pheasant appeared in the centre of the circle. Next to her, another familiar pheasant with a brown coat on his body, a blue coat on his head and face, he also had red circles around his eyes.

"I think this is White Deer Park, dear." The female pheasant said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Of course I do." She replied.

Normally, the male pheasant would say something rude to her, but, since of an incident that happened with a farmer, he wasn't, and probabily won't be anymore.

The two stepped out of the shining circle, and four field mice appeared in the same circle. One of them were the mother of the group. The three children died due to a shrike attack, the mother died after attacked by Kestrel, in a mistaken belief that she was a mouse from the park, and not a farthing wood mouse.

"Here we are, kids." The mother said. "White Deer Park."

The mice stepped out of the circle. And two hedgehogs appeared in the same circle.

"This is it, dear." One of the hedgehogs said.

"Let's not curl up this time, alright?" The other one asked.

After the hedgehogs left the circle, what appeared next was two Rabbits and a Hare.

"Don't panic." One of the Rabbits said. "We haven't been in White Deer Park for a while, but, my son hasn't been in White Deer Park at all."

The three stepped out of the circle, and in the circle, was a badger, with a mole on his back.

"Come now, Mole." The Badger said. "It's back to Earth for us."

"You said it, Badger." The Mole replied. "It's been way too long."

Then, the two left the circle, then, a vole with his mother appeared.

"Mother, we're back." The son said. "We smaller animals deserve life again.

After the two left the circle, a blue fox with a scar on his face appeared in the light.

"Allright, Where is that Adder?" He asked angrilly.

The moment he stepped out of the light, another blue fox who was shorter than the first one appeared.

"Dad, wait for me!" He said. "I want to find that Adder too."

When he stepped out, a red vixen appeared, she was once again in her own world.

"Hee, hee, hee." She giggled. "How did I get here again?"

After she stepped out of the circle (still in her own world), a snake appeared in the light.

"Now," he said. "To find my dear Adder."

He slithered out of the shining circle, and a great white Stag started to appear.

"I hope Trey is maintaining his position as the great white stag well." He said.

After stepping out of the light, another red fox with a cut on his eye appeared.

"Oh, boy, I'm back in White Deer Park." He said in a dissapointed tone. "Well, at least I get to see my cubs. Let's hope dad isn't hard on me again."

After the fox stepped out of the light, the light circle dissapeared.

To be continued...


	2. Reunited at last

Now that the deceased animals are back from the afterlife (as ghosts) we can see them reunite woth the non-deceased animals. At the top of a rock in White Deer Park, we see the former leader, a fox named Fox. (Real imaginative name.)

"Three months." He thought to himself. "Three months since I made Plucky the new leader. There's been so much, well, life since and/or before that. All the friends that never even for to see White Deer Park, let alone come to it. I've had alot of experience over the last few years, becoming a leader, finding a mate, her carrying my cubs, losing some of my friends, losing two of my cubs, one of which I shouldn't of been to hard on when he went into enemy territory, and just Three months ago, I chose to step down as leader and relinquished all leader aspects to Plucky. He is my grandson afterall. However, I lost alot of animals who were close to me; Badger, Dreamer, Bold."

Unbeknowest to Fox, one of those animals who he mentioned was right behind him, with a special guest, it was Badger and Mole.

"Fox." Badger called to him.

"I can still hear Badger's voice." Fox said to himself.

"Um." Mole said. "Can you please turn around, Fox."

"Mole too." Fox sighed to himself.

They can see that he wasn't going to turn around, so they moved into his sight.

Fox was startled at the sight that met his eyes.

"B-Badger, M-Mole?" He stuttered.

"Hello, old friend." Badger greeted.

"H-how is this possible?" Fox stuttered. "You guys are ghosts? How is this even possible? You two are dead."

"Well, old chap." Badger said. "We are not the only ones back. The hedgehogs, the pheasants, the field mice, I could go on, you know."

Realising that they are not the only ones who returned, Fox devolped mixed feelings, on one hand, his other friends and two deceased cubs are back' on the other hand some of the rats, and probabily Scarface are back!

"I should go look for the others." Fox said. "Why don't you two look for Vixen, I'm sure she'll be as surprised to see you two as much as I was."

And with that, Fox took off, in search for the other deceased characters.

Meanwhile, Adder the snake was on a hilltop, mourning the death of her mate.

"Sssinuoussssss." She said with a side of her that wasn't seen before' an emotional side.

"You called?" Asked a familiar voice.

"I can still hear his voice." Adder said emotionally.

"Could you turn around?" Asked the same famiiar voice.

Adder turned around and, to her surprise, there was Sinuous' ghost.

"S-Sinuous?" She stuttered.

"The one and only." He replied.

"Y-you're a ghost." She said.

"Quite frankilly, my dear." He said. "I don't give a darn."

To be continued...


	3. Tearful Heartwarmingness

**Author's note: Some of you may find this chapter heartwarming.**

* * *

Meanwhile, the little vixen, Dreamer, was in her own world (as usual), when her deceased brother, Bold, approached her.

"Hey, Dreamer." Bold greeted.

Dreamer didn't notice him at first, you can all probably guess why.

"Dreamer?" Bold said.

She was still daydreaming.

"Dreamer!" Bold shouted.

That brought her back to reality.

"Oh, hi, Bold." She greeted. "What's up?"

"Well." Bold said. "Two things, one, how did you die?"

"I don't know." She said. "I was in my own world, as usual."

"I can believe that." Said Bold.

"Then, all of a sudden," Dreamer continued. "there was the sound of growling, then, I was attacked by either another fox, or a bear. While I was being attacked, I saw a flash of blue."

"In that case, it's pretty obvious what cause your death." Bold said. "Also, two, have you seen another vixen anywhere, darker orange fur than mine, half black, half orange ears?" (For those who don't know, he's talking about Whisper.)

"Oh." Dreamer said. "You can probabily find her over there." She pointed South-East.

"Thanks, Dreamer," Bold said, running off to find her.

* * *

Meanwhile, said vixen was watching her offspring & new leader, Plucky, race his good friend, Dash the hare.

"My cub, Plucky." She said. "He never met his father. Oh, Bold."

"Yes?" Asked a familiar voice.

She turned around to find out who said that, and, to her surprise, was Bold as a ghost. (Not like those ghosts you see in horror movies.)

"B-Bold?" She stammered. "C-can it be?"

"First of all, yes." Bold said. "And second of all, yes it can."

"H-how is this possible?" She asked. "You're dead."

"Maybe so," Bold said. "however, I am a ghost. And I am not talking about those horror-movie ghosts. Besides, watch this."

He approached her, and placed his front paw on her back. She felt it.

A smile approached Whisper's face.

"Bold!" She cried. "I thought I was never gonna see you again! You do forgive me, don't you?"

"First off, forgive you for what?" He asked.

"For putting you through all that heck." She answered. "Making you go all the way back to White Deer Park, even though you didn't want to."

"You were thinking of our cubs." Bold said. "Second of all, it is okay, I am here now."

The two nuzzled each other.

"You want to meet our son, Plucky?" She asked him.

"Is that the name of our cub?" He asked her.

"Of course, he's the new leader." She answered.

"What do you mean?" Bold asked.

"I mean, three months ago, your father stepped down as leader due to his old age." She explained.

"Really?" Bold asked. He sounded astounded.

"Yes." She said. "Then, he made Plucky the new leader, rather than Ranger."

"What's this about Ranger now?" He asked.

"Well." She said. "Shortly after you passed, Ranger became Charmer's mate."

"I'll deal with that later." Bold said. "Right now, I want to see my son who I've never seen, nor has he seen me."

So, Whisper took Bold to introduce him to their son, Plucky.

* * *

"Yes! I win again!" Shouted the European hare.

Plucky groaned.

"I was so close that time!" He said.

"Plucky." He voice behind him said.

"What is it, mother?" He asked.

"There is someone I would like you to meet." She explained.

She then stepped back, revealing the ghostly figure of his father, Bold.

"Plucky." Whisper said. "This is your father, Bold."

Plucky could not believe his ears nor his eyes.

"H-he is my father?" Plucky asked. "That can't be, that's impossible, he's dead."

"Search your feeling's, my son." Bold said. "You know it to be true."

"D-dad?" He stammered.

Bold smiled and nodded.

"Dad!" Plucky shouted emotionally.

He rushed over to his ghostly, deceased, never-before seen father.

"No worries, my son." Bold said, calming him down. "It's nice to see you, too."

"Let me get in there." Whisper said.

Then, the three red foxes (one of them a ghost) emotionally group hugged.

To be continued...


	4. Beautiful Moment

**Author's Note: Expect alot of Bolsper (Bold x Whisper) in this chapter.**

* * *

The little Dreamer was once again in her own world. Until she heard voices call her name. When she came back to reality, she saw her sister, Charmer, and a blue fox. She immediately assumed that the blue fox was her killer.

"Dreamer?" Charmer asked. "Is that you?"

"C-Charmer." Dreamer said. "Don't move. There's a blue fox right next to you. If you're not careful, it'll kill you!"

"No!" Charmer shouted. "You have it all wrong! This is my mate, Ranger. The one who killed you mist of been his late father, Scarface."

"Who says I am late right now?" Asked a mysterious, yet familiar voice.

They turned, and Scarface's ghost was there!

"Right, I'm out!" Said Dreamer.

Then, she ran off.

"F-father?" Ranger asked.

"Yes, it's me!" Scarface shouted. "Who else do you think it is?!"

"Well." Ranger said. "Perhaps now I can stop being mad at Adder."

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with the three group hugging red foxes...**

* * *

"I'm so happy." Plucky said emotionally. "I'm finally meeting my father, Bold. Even if he is a ghost."

"Um, if it's okay with you, my son," Bold said. "I would like to spend some quality time with your mother"

"Oh, okay." Plucky said.

Then, he walked away, with tears of joy still in his eyes.

"Is something wrong, Bold?" Whisper asked.

"No." Bold said. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanna say some things to you."

"I'm listening." She replied.

Bold cleared his throat.

"Well, I know you wanted me to go back to White Deer Park, even though I swore to never comeback, but, you were thinking of our cub or cubs." Bold said. "The reasons I came back with you to White Deer Park is because, one, you were carrying my offsprings and I had to keep you safe. And two, I didn't want anything bad to happen to our kids, or to you because..."

A blush appeared on the ghostly red fox's face.

"I really, really care about you."

Whisper smiled emotionally and a tear streamed down her face.

"In other words, I lo..."

He would of been able to finish his sentence, if Whisper hadn't pressed her lips onto his. Bold's eyes were as wide as coffee tables. Eventually, he closed his eyes, and returned the smooch. Later, she broke away and said,

"I know, and I love you too."

Then, the two foxes nuzzled each other affectionately.

To be continued...


	5. True Dreamin'

"Hello, Mr. Butterfly." Dreamer said. "Shall we return to the mountain of butter today? I hear our friends Mr. Treestump and Ms. PoopPile are there today."

"As you wish, Princess Dreamer." The butterfly replied. "After all, you are the princess of Honey Meadow."

Then, the two did a little dance. It was fun and all, until:

"Dreamer?!" Asked a familiar voice of a ' **Vixen** '. "Is that really you? My cub, Dreamer?"

Dreamer continued dancing with Mr. Butterfly.

"Dreamer?" The voice asked again. The voice revealed to be Vixen's.

"Mother?" Dreamer asked. "What are you doing in Honey Meadow? Me and Mr. Butterfly were just about to travel to the mountain of butter, and meet with Mr. Treestump and Ms. PoopPile."

Vixen was confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said. "But that's not the point. All that matters is that you're back here with me. Your father will be so happy to see you again."

"She's not alone." Said another familiar voice. It was Badger's.

"Badger?!" Vixen exclaimed. "And Moley too?!"

"Hello, my dear." Badger greeted. "It has been so long."

"H-how is this possible?" Vixen asked. "You're all ghosts!"

"Maybe." Badger said. "But, at least we're not those evil ghosts you see in those silly horror movies."

"You know," Dreamer said. "It's not easy being the princess of Honey Meadow due to all these suitors lined up to get my paw."

"You really are a proper little Dreamer, aren't you?" Asked Vixen. "Always going off into your own world."

Dreamer giggled adorably.

"I sure am." She smiled. "Now, I hope you all don't mind, me and Mr. Butterfly are off the mountain of butter."

She skipped away, humming a womderful melody.

* * *

 **Elsewhere** :

"So what if I'm a ghost?!" Scarface bellowed. "I don't see that red fox next to you complaining! Who is this red fox anyway?"

"Father," Ranger said. "Don't get mad, but, this is my mate, Charmer."

"It is an honour, Mr. Scarface." Charmer greeted.

The words of what Ranger said to him echoed in his head.

"WHAT!?" He angrilly shouted so loud, the entire park could here it.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** :

"Wah!" Shouted Weasel. "That sounded like Scarface! He's back! Measley, you measley twerp! I blame you for this!"

"Well there's a surprise." Measley said with sarcasm.

"Don't you get smart with me, you measley twerpish weasel!" She shouted at him.

* * *

Back with the two blue, and one red, a certain blue vixen arrived at the area. (Take a wild guess who it is.)

"M-my love?" She asked.

Scarface turned to her.

"Of course it's me!" He said. "Who else do you think it is?"

The blue vixen became emotional.

"My love. My dear love!" She said emotionally.

She began nuzzling him.

"My most dearest love!" She said.

Scarface became irritated.

"Will you quit calling me that?!" He shouted.

"But, I missed you." She said, smooching his face.

"Stop that!" He shouted. "I am not your darn cub, woman!"

* * *

 **Elsewhere** :

At long last, Princess Dreamer, and Mr. Butterfly have arrived at the butter mountain where Mr. Treestump and Ms. PoopPile were waiting for the two of them. (In Dreamer's world.)

"Ah, Princess Dreamer." Said Mr. Treestump.

"You're here at last, your majesty." Added Ms. PoopPile.

"Hello, my subjects." Greeted 'Princess' Dreamer.

"Now," Mr. Butterfly said. "We dance."

In reality, Dreamer was standing on top of a hill with a butterfly, a treestump, amd a pile of 'leavings'.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** :

The two red foxes, Bold and Whisper were still nuzzling affectionately.

"You know what I don't understand?" Bold asked.

"What?" Whisper asked.

"All this time I was gone, you never moved on. Why is that?"

Whisper looked up at him, with full-on eye contact.

"Because there can never be any other fox like you, Bold." She explained. "You've always treated me well, you were always there for me, especially when I needed you, and most importantly, you always listened to me and my problems. Not to mention, you always understand me."

She began blushing.

"That's why I love you with all my heart." She continued.

(Insert romance music here. Preferbly Fantasy Overture.)

Bold looked surprised.

"R-really?!" He exclaimed, blushing bright red.

Whisper smiled lovingly and nodded her head while still blushing. Bold returned the smile and blush. Then, the two moved their lips closer to each others. Just when they were about to smooch, Fox ran over to the scene.

"Whisper!" Fox called. "Have you seen..."

Just when he was about to finish off his sentence, he saw Bold.

"B-Bold?!" He exclaimed.

"Hello again, Dad." Bold greeted with a smile.

To be comtinued...


	6. Back Together

**"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW." Dreamer said popping out of nowhere.**

 **"Where did you come from?!" The author asked with surprise.**

 **"I came from over there, silly." Dreamer answered pointing east.**

 **The author groaned.**

 **"Sillypantssayswhat." (Silly pants says what.) Dreamer said quickly.**

 **"What?" Asked the author. Then, realised what Dreamer said, then groaned again.**

 **Dreamer then giggled adorably and went off.**

 **"Very funny." The author called.**

* * *

"So, before you died, Badger, you seemed to have lost your memory." Vixen explained.

"What do you mean, Vixen?" Badger asked.

"You see," She went on. "Before you died, you were saying that you were still in Farthing Wood, and that 'you must be in heaven'."

"Well, that is rather interesting." Badger said.

Suddenly, Mossy popped out from the ground.

"Here I am!" He exclaimed.

"Moley?" Badger asked. "How did you get down there?"

"I am here, Badger." Moley said, on Badger's shoulder.

"There you are, Mo-." Badger said, then realised Moley was on his shoulder, while Mossy was on the ground.

"Wait." Badger said. "There are two Moleys?!"

Vixen gulped.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Farthing Wood Fox was finally able to reconcile with his deceased son, Bold.

"Bold My son, Bold." Fox said. "It-it has been so long."

"It sure has." Bold replied. "It is nice to see you again. After a long time of me being in the afterlife."

"I have four questions for you." Fox said.

"I'm listening." Bold replied.

"First question, how was the afterlife?" Fox asked.

"It's actually magical." Bild answered. "Being on the clouds, singing heavenly tunes, playing harps, and more."

"Okay." Fox said. "Question two, have you met your son, who is also my grandson, Plucky?"

"Yes." Bold answered. "When he found out I was his father, he got very emotional."

"Question three," Said Fox. "Are you aware that Charmer is Ranger's mate?"

"Yep." Answered the 'Bold' fox. (Ba dum tss.) "Whisper told me that earlier. She also told me that you made Plucky the new leader after you stepped down as leader due to your age. Oh, and I am fine with Ranger being my brother-in-law."

"That's true, and that's good." Fox said. "Alright, last question, do you forgive me for being hard on you that long time ago? I should never have been hard on you in the first place. You were living up to your name by searching Scarface's territory."

"Of course I forgive you." Bold said. "Didn't you see me smiling before I passed on?"

"Oh." Fox said. "In that case, I am relieved to hear that. Oh, and by the way, if you would like to surpise the others, preferbly your mother, look for them. I'll leave you two alone."

"Okay." Bold said. "Thanks, Dad."

With that, Fox went off.

"So," Bold said. "Now that we're still here, I have a bit of a surprise for you."

"Really?" Whisper asked.

Bold nodded. "Close your eyes."

Whisper did so.

Bold floated over behind her, and began to gently lift her up in the air. He flew up from the ground a bit higher, and began to open Whispers front legs. Then he flew forward.

"You can open your eyes now." Bold said.

"Whisper opened her eyes, and was surprised, at first.

"Wow!" She exclaimed.

It felt like she was flying on her own.

"I'm flying!" She exclaimed. "I'm flying, Bold!" (Anyone get the reference?)

"We're flying, my dear." Bold said.

The two flew over all of White Deer Park. They enjoyed it. One point, they flew over Charmer and Ranger.

"Hey!" Bold called down. "You two should kiss!" (Anyone get this reference?)

Whisper giggled. "Did you have to say that?"

"Yes." Bold said.

"Was that your brother, Bold?" Ranger asked.

"I think it was!" Charmer exclaimed.

Later, after a while of flying, the two landed softly on a field near the lake.

"That was so much fun!" Whisper exclaimed.

"I think it was fun, too." Bold said. "But, do you know why it was more fun?"

"Why?" Whisper asked.

"Because you were with me the whole time." Bold said. "It wouldn't of been as fun without the love of my life, you. Even if I have to return to the after life, just know that I'll always be with you in spirit forever, and ever. And if I am allowed to return, I'll stay in White Deer Park with you, Plucky, and the others forever if it means that you'll be happy. And, I don't care if you only accepted me as your mate because of my father, or if you love me. The point is, I love you, Whisper."

If Whisper could be anymore emotional, tears would be streaming out of her eyes like waterfalls.

"D-do you really mean that, Bold?" She asked more emotionally than you think.

"Of course I do." Bold said. "I meant every word I said."

Whisper began to sniffle.

"I-I don't know what to say to all that."

Bold approached her, placde his paw under her chin, and gently shushed her.

"Just let our love do all the talking." He said to her gently.

Then, the two closed their eyes, gently leaned their faces closer to each others, and began to share a tender kiss. While doing so, they wrapped their tails around each others, while a lot of heavenly fireflies spelt the words 'true love' not so far away.

Then, the two broke the kiss, and stared lovingly into each others eyes as the fireflies stilled glowed the words.

To be continued...

* * *

 **"DiamondPickle994 still doesn't own AOFW." Dreamer said, popping out of nowhere again.**

 **"Stop that!" Exclaimed the author.**

 **Dreamer giggled again.**


	7. Happiness

Meanwhile, with Ranger and Cha...

* * *

 **"DiamondPickle994 once again still doesn't own AOFW." Dreamer said, popping out of nowhere.**

 **"Seriously, where are you coming from?!" Asked the author.**

 **"That's easy." Dreamer said. "I came from under."**

 **"Under where?" Asked the author. (For those that don't know, Dreamer just tricked the author into saying 'under where' which sounds like 'underwear'.)**

 **Dreamer started giggling and laughing cutely.**

 **"Oh, wait a minute." Said the author.**

* * *

Meanwhile, with Ranger and Charmer: (this was carrying on from when they saw Bold and Whisper flying.)

"Was that your brother, Bold?" Ranger asked.

"I think it was!" Charmer exclaimed.

"And was he carrying Whisper, while she was opening her front legs and pretended that she was flying, like in the Titanic movie?" Ranger asked.

"I think that, too." Charmer said.

"He said that we should kiss." Ranger said.

"I think he was just teasing us." Said Charmer.

"Well..." Said Ranger.

He then held her close.

"If he was teasing us, or not, we should do it anyway." He continued romantically.

Charmer giggled, while smiling and looking at him.

Then, the two looked at each other romantically, then closed their eyes and moved their faces closer to one anothers. When their lips were almost touching, Friendly's face appeared in the middle of their faces. So the two accidently and inadvertently kissed both sides of Friendly's face.

"Hey, guys have you seen..." Friendly said. Then, stopped when he realised what happened.

Friendly and Ranger both looked like they were about to throw up, and Charmer looked surprised and confused.

"Ew! Gross! You both kissed me!" Friendly shouted, using his front paws to wipe the kisses off.

"Hey! I'm not thrilled with what just happened, either!" Ranger shouted.

Then, both went to a nearby lake to wash; Friendly, his face, and Ranger, his mouth.

"You two are so immature." Charmer said. "It doesn't really bother me. It was an accident, and besides, I'm Friendly's sister."

"Easy for you to say!" Friendly said.

"Sorry, Charmer." Ranger said. "But, I'm with him on this one. I intended to kiss you, not your brother, Friendly!"

"Hmm, maybe I could mess with Friendly about this. I'll tease him like 'aww, you don't like kisses from your sister?'" Charmer thought to herself. "Afterall, he was rude, and, he did tell father about Ranger, even though it was suppost to be a secret. Then again, he is my brother, and I don't think he'll like it, so I wont."

"Hey." Friendly said. "Why are there fireflies spelling evoL eurT?"

"I think they're spelling 'True Love' only backwards." Ranger said. "So are the letters."

"Do you think Bold's up there?" Asked Charmer.

"Bold?" Friendly asked.

"It's a long story, Friendly." Ranger said.

"Anyway, as I was saying." Friendly said. "Have you guys seen a blue vixen anywhere? Looks like Lady Blue, but a little different."

"How'd you meet this blue vixen?" Ranger asked. "And is she my mother?"

"I don't think so." Friendly said. "I think she said her name was: Russet."

Ranger was surprised.

"Russet?" He asked. "Did you say Russet?"

"Yeah." Friendly answered. "Why?"

"Russet is my cousin." Ranger explained.

"I didn't know you had a cousin, Ranger." Charmer said.

"How did you two meet." Ranger asked.

"Well, here's what happened." Friendly said.

* * *

A few minutes earlier...

"I had just caught a fish out from a lake in the park." Friendly explained. "And, just when I was about to start eating, a felt something soft stroke my chin. It was soft, and furry. I looked to see what it was, and it was the tail of a blue vixen which kind of looked like Lady Blue, but a little different. She stared at me with a seductive look on her face, which made me feel all warm inside."

"Hello~." She said to him in a seductive tone. "The name's Russet, cutie."

"H-hello, m-my names Friendly, Russet cutie." Friendly replied.

The tone of her voice made Friendly blush and fall down to the ground. When he came to, the fish he caught was gone.

* * *

And now, back to the present...

"So now, I'm trying to find her." Friendly explained.

"That's some story, Friendly." Ranger said.

"Did you check any caves, or mountain tops?" Charmer asked.

"No." Friendly said. "But I will. Thanks."

So then, Friendly went off.

Ranger turned to Charmer, and smiled.

"Now that he's gone," Ranger said. "where were we?"

"We were taking my ghostly brother's advice." Charmer replied seductevly.

They were going to kiss, but this time, Friendly poped out of nowhere, and moved his butt in between them, so they kissed both sides of Friendly's butt.

Both Charmer and Ranger were absolutely disgusted, while Friendly was exploding in laughter.

Ranger snarled at Friendly. (The same snarl he did to Adder in AOFW episode 26 (which made him sound like a savage junkyard dog IMO)) (I think Ranger's snarl from episode 26 make him look scary. Also Whisper's snarl in episode 31, where she snarled at Bully, along with Ranger and Charmer.)

"Why you little!" Ranger growled. (Anyone get this reference? I think you can.)

"Uh oh." Friendly said, who then ran off down the hill.

Ranger ran off after him, and Charmer followed.

"Come back!" Ranger called angrily. "I just wanna bite your tail off, and make it into a scaf!"

"Can't you take a joke?" Friendly asked, running away from his sister and brother-in-law.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Hello." Hurkel greeted Vixen. "Made any new friends today, I'm kind, so making friends is easy with me."

Hurkel then noticed ghostly Badger.

"Oh, another badger." Hurkel said.

"Hey, you're a badger, like me." Badger said.

"I am." Said Hurkel. "So is my mate, Shadow. Speaking of which, I wonder where she is."

* * *

Meanwhile (again)...

Plucky noticed his parents starring lovingly into each other's eyes. He breathed into his nose, and exhaled out his mouth, because he is going to make a request to them.

"You know." Bold said to her. "Your eyes sparkle more beautifully than the stars in the night's sky. If I had to choose between starring at the night's sky, and your eyes, including you in general, I think you can guess what I'd pick."

"Oh, Bold." Whisper said smiling. "You're such a charmer."

Plucky then approached his parents, feeling nervous.

"Mother? Father?" Plucky asked.

"What is it, Plucky?" Whisper asked.

"Is there a problem, my son?" Bold asked.

"I have a request for you two." Said Plucky.

"We're listening." Bold and Whisper said at the same time.

Plucky gulped. And let out his request. His request consisted of five seperate words. Which it took him courage to let out of his mouth.

"I want a younger sibling."

To be continued...


	8. Smiles

**"DiamondPickle994 still doesn't own AOFW." Dreamer said.**

 **"Argh!" The author groaned. "Will you stop saying that when..."**

 **He stopped when he saw Dreamer smiling, making puppy-dog eyes, and cutely sticking her tongue tip out. (picture that.)**

 **The author smiled, picked her up, sat her on his lap, and gently stroked her back.**

 **"Awww." The author said. "I can't stay mad at you."**

 **"Good." Dreamer said. "With that being said, I have something to say. Something that you should hear."**

 **"I'm listening." The author said.**

 **Dreamer climbed up the author, amd gently whispered into his ear: "Hi."**

 **The author sighed, then smiled at the little Dreamer's antics.**

 **"By the way." Dreamer said. "Do you have a buttfor?"**

 **"What's a buttfor?" The author asked.**

 **"For pooping, silly." Dreamer said, then giggled.**

* * *

The two foxes were surprised at their sons request.

"Y-you want a sibling?" Whisper asked.

"Yes." Plucky answered.

"H-how did you get the longing for a younger sibling?" Bold asked.

"Well..." Plucky said.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

"I had lost yet another race to you-know-who." Plucky explained. "Then, she told me, if I had a younger sibling, I could teach them to be a racer like me or her, or be a leader like grandpa."

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"And that is why I want a younger sibling." Plucky said. "Besides, having a younger sibling can't be as bad as when Uncle Friendly found that portable radio on max volume last night.

* * *

 **The night before...**

(Insert rock and roll music on max volume here)

Friendly was rocking out to the rock and oll music, much to the disturbance of the others. While Friendly was rocking out, Plucky was banging on the ceiling of his, and Whisper's hole shouting: "Keep it down up there! I'm trying to sleep!"

Eventually, Friendly rocked so hard, all four of his feet and legs crashed through the ceiling.

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

The two other foxes looked at each other, and gulped.

"Uhh." Whisper said. "We'll think about it, okay?"

"Oh. Alright." Plucky said.

Thwn, he turned a left. Before leaving, he turned to his ghostly father, Bold.

"Oh, and father." Plucky said.

"Yes, my son?" Bold asked.

"Welcome back, Dad." Plucky said, while smiling.

"Thanks, Son." Bold replied, smiling back.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Vixen had just caught up to her mate, Fox.

"Fox!" She called. "I'm glad I caught up to you."

"What is it?" He asked his mate.

"Strange things are happening, I met the ghosts of Badger, Mole and even Dreamer!"

"Really?" Fox asked. "Well, I met the ghosts of Badger and Mole, too. Bit, I also met the ghost of our son, Bold. And..."

"Wait!" Vixen interupted him. "You met Bold?!"

"Yeah." Fox said. "And I think I know who might be responsible for all this."

* * *

 **AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!**

* * *

"Fox?" Vixen asked. "Stop daydreaming. Fox!?"

Fox came back to reality. "Huh?"

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"I am fine." Fox said. "By the way, **doo u no da wae** to where Dreamer might be?"

"I believe she said something about going to a mountain of butter to meet a treestump and pile of poop." Vixen explained.

"Proper little Dreamer, she is." Fox replied. "Always going off into her own world."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Oh, It's so wonderful having a tea party, on top of the mountain of butter with my close friends." Said the little Dreaming Vixen. "At least none of you are any of my clingy suitors, wanting to get my paw."

Dreamer then looked at the clouds, and panicked.

"Oh no!" She said. "My suitors learned to fly! Sorry, friends. I have to go, before they find me."

She then ran off, panicking.

"At least this isn't slippery butter, or it'll be a right kerfuffle." Dreamer said. (Anyone get this reference?)

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"So." Whisper said. "Did I tell you what I dreamt last night?"

"No." Bold said. "What did you dream?"

"Well..." She replied.

* * *

 **Whisper's dream...**

"I was wondering around the park, until, I saw the others standing in a huge' wide circle. Plucky was there, too. He looked at me, then moved from the circle, allowing me through. When I was in the circle, I saw you. You looked at me with a smile, then put out your right front paw. I think you were offering a dance. I took your paw, and we danced romantically for a while, it was like you were actually there. Until, you started to sprout angel wings, and fly into the sky. While flying up, you looked down at me, smiled and said: "You'll be seeing me again, very soon." Then, you dissapeared. When I woke up, I was feeling very emotional. Then, our cub, Plucky came and comforted me."

* * *

 **Back to the present...**

"Wow." Bold said. "That was some dream you had. Also, very emotional and very sweet."

"Whisper looked at him, smiled and sniffled. "Every night, in my dreams, I see you and, I feel you. I guess that is how I know you go on." (Anyone get this reference?)

"Well." Bold said. "Perhaps, I could use my ghostly magic to give you a little cheering up."

Bold floated over the edge of the cliff put out his right front paw and asked: "Do you trust me?" (Anyone get this reference?"

"Yes I do." Whisper said, as she put out her front right paw, and held his paw.

Then, the two were flying around, dancing romantically in the sky.

"Bold! This is so wonderful!" Whisper exclaimed emotionally.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Bold replied.

So, Bold took her over somewhere. But where?

To be continued...


	9. Emotionalness

**Author's note: (Please don't get mad at me for this!) I've decided to stop making chapters for Plucky Feelings until after Ghostly Reunion is over. So, until Ghostly Reunion is over, Plucky Feelings is now on hiatus. Again, please don't be mad at me for this!**

* * *

 **"Diamondpickle994 once again, still does not own The Animals of Farthing Wood." Dreamer said, popping out of nowhere.**

 **"You are not going to stop doing that, aren't you, Dreamer?" The Author asked.**

 **"Nope." Dreamer smiled cutely with adorably stuck her tongue out, which the Author found cute. "By the way, can you spell: ICup?"**

 **"That's easy." The Author said. "I-C-U-P."**

 **Dreamer started giggling.**

 **"Huh? Oh, wait a minute." The Author said. (When you spell ICup, what does it sound like you're saying?)**

* * *

"Where are you taking me, Bold?" Whisper asked.

"You'll soon find out." Bold replied. "I will say this, I think you'll love it."

At first, the flying was nerve-racking for Whisper, but now, with Bold, her true love by her side, she could get through it. **(Before we go any further, I would like to say that I don't think Bold's death was Whisper's fault. Sure, she wanted her cub(s) born in White Deer Park, but by taking him back, she was allowing Fox and Vixen to meet him for one last time. Did you think about that? Also, she did love him, she said so herself.)**

"Do you trust me?" Bold asked. (Anyone get this reference?)

"Yes I do." Whisper answered.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ranher was still hunting down his brother-in-law, Friendly.

"Friendly, where are you?" Ranger called. "I just wanna rip out your..."

* * *

 **"Easy there, Uncle Ranger." The Author said. "There could be children reading this!"**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW." Dreamer said once again.**

 **"Stop it!" The author exclaimed.**

 **Dreamer giggled.**

* * *

Friendly was hiding in a nearby cave. waiting for Ranger to go away. Later, he did.

"Whew." Friendly said. "That was close."

Now that the coast was clear, Friendly could go look for this vixen who conned him out of the fish he caught with her charms.

"Now," Friendly said. "Where is that blue vixen? Ranger took my sister, so I'm taking his cousin."

He went off to find her.

* * *

Said blue vixen, Russett, was napping not too far away. Mrs. Rabbit & Mrs. Hare were on each side of her face, nervous, in a mistaken belief that she was the mate of a certain blue fox who killed both of them. They talked without speaking for fear of waking her. **(** **Switching to transcript mode.)**

Mrs. Rabbit: Don't panic!

Mrs. Hare: Why do you always say that?

Mrs. Rabbit: Just letting you know not to panic.

Mrs. Hare: You think this is Scarface's mate?

Mrs. Rabbit: She might be. Don't panic.

Mrs. Hare: At it again with the 'don't panic'?

Mrs. Rabbit: Still not forgiving yourself after Pheasant's death?

Mrs. Hare: Touché.

Mrs. Rabbit: You think our mates are anywhere here.

Mrs. Hare: I think so. Let's go look for them.

 **(End of transcript mode.)**

The two snuck off, making themselves scarce in the process.

* * *

"So." Dash said. "Do you think your parents are going to give you a sibling?"

"I hope so." Plucky replied. "Although, do you think they will?"

"I hope so, too." Dash said. "It'll be great if they did. Anyway, wanna race? First one to the tree stump 30 miles away and back?"

"You're on." Plucky said confidently.

* * *

 **Author's note: Let me know in the reviews what you think of this chapter, and what you would like to see in the next chapter in the reviews. Please R &R.**

 **Dreamer: DiamondPickle994 doesn't own...**

* * *

To be continued...


	10. Author's Note

**What would you like to see in Ghostly Reunion's next chapter. However, apart from a long chapter, please give a list of events involving the characters for what you would like to see in the next chapter. For instance:**

 **1) The 'place' where Bold Takes Whisper to.**

 **2) Scarface and Bounder track down Adder.**

 **3) Friendly finding the blue vixen who charmed him out of his fish.**

 **4) The results for Plucky's and Dash's race.**

 **5) Other**

 **Please tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter of Ghostly Reunion.**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW!" You-know-who said.**

 **"Why do you keep doing that?!" The Author said.**

 **"Because it's fun." You-know-who replied.**


	11. What To Expect

**Author's Note:**

 **"So last time, I asked 'what would you like to see in the next chapter of Ghostly Reunion.' And, here's what's happening in the next chapter.**

 *** The 'place' where Bold takes Whisper to will be revealed.**

 *** Scarface and Bounder track down Adder.**

 *** Friendly finds the blue vixen who charmed him out of the fish he caught.**

 *** Dreamer bumps into Fox & Vixen while running from her 'suitors.'**

 *** Plucky & Dash find Weasel & Measley playing a certain game. (Which is going to be based on The Suite life on deck's episode: Goin' Bananas.)**

 *** (If you would like it) Fido & Cleo making their first appearence in the fanfic.**

 **"Anyways, please let me know what you would like to see in the other chapter in the reviews. But, please leave them in bullet points. For instence:"**

 *** (Suggestion here)**

 *** (Other suggestion here)**

 *** (Another Suggestion here)**

 *** (So on)**

 **"Remember, the more suggestions you make, the more likely the fanfic/chapters could be longer. With that being said, see you all in the next chapter of Ghostly Re..."**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW." One little voice said. (I think I can guess who you think this is, but it isn't this time.)**

 **"Yeah." Another voice said.**

 **The author looked to see two young weasels in the area.**

 **"Oh no." The author said. "Not you two."**

 **Just then, a red fox dashed into the room. It was Dreamer.**

 **"Am I late?" She asked.**

 **"Yes." The author said.**

 **"Oh." Dreamer said. "DiamondPickle994 doesn't own..."**


	12. Wowzers

**"Before** **we begin the chapter, let me just say..."**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW." You-know-who said.**

 **"You again?" The author said.**

 **"Yep." She replied. "Do you know Ms. Bath? First name Anita?"**

 **"Anita Bath?" The Author asked.**

 **"You sure do!" Dreamer said, then exploded with laughter and giggles.**

 **"What? Argh!" The Author exclaimed.**

 **(Write #DreamerIsAtItAgain if you at least smiled at this moment.)**

* * *

"Bold, how far away is this place you're taking me?" Whisper asked.

"Not too far now." Bold replied. "We're just about here."

And they were.

* * *

Meanwhile, a ghostly blue fox named Bounder caught up to his father. He was exhausted from all the running.

"Dad...(pants)...We need...(pants)...To find...(pants)...The snake...(pants)...that killed us...(pants)."

Scarface noticed him.

"What are you panting about, boy?" He asked.

"I was...(pants)...looking for...(pants)...you...(pants)...because we...(pants)...should look for...(pants)...The same snake...(pants)...that killed us...(pants)...in the first place...(pants)..." He replied.

"Huh?" Scarface said, then remembered Adder. "Oh, yeah! That Adder! She is going to pay for this!"

Scarface went off to find her.

"Wait for me...(pants)...Father." Bounder said, following him.

* * *

Elsewhere, a red fox and a hare were continuing their foot race to the 30 mile away tree stump. On the way, they encountered Measley, on a laptop?

"Hey, guys." He greeted.

"Hey." Plucky greeted.

"What are you doing, Measley?" Dash asked.

"Me and Weasel are playing this online avatar game, where we play as human avatars." He explained. "See, that's me, and that's her right next to me."

"One question." Plucky said. "Can you kiss her?"

"Of course I can?" Measley said. "I just need to press 'K'."

He pressed the letter 'K', expecting his avatar to kiss Weasel's avatar, but instead, his avatar kicked her avatar in the face.

Plucky and Dash started laughing, Measley looked surprised.

"Uh oh." He said. "I think I might have gotten that wrong."

"You measley twerp!" She shouted from a distance.

Then, she pressed the letter 'K', and her avatar kicked his avatar in the face, to his displeasure.

"Well, you were kind of asking for that." Dash told him.

"Thanks a lot." Measley said sarcastically.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **What you just saw at that point was inspired by the Goin' Bananas episode of The Suite Life on Deck. No Copyright Infringement Intended.**

* * *

Meanwhile, the little, constantly Dreaming vixen, Dreamer, was still running from her 'flying suitors' (which are just clouds).

"Help me!" She shouted. "My suitors have flying abilities, and are awfully, weirdly shaped for some reason."

She kept running, until she bumped into Fox and Vixen.

"Mom, Dad, you've got to hide me!" Dreamer said.

"Dreamer?" Fox said all amazed. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, silly." She replied. "Now, please hide me! My suitors are after me!"

"Suitors?" Fox asked. "What suitors? No one's getting with my daughter! Even if she is a ghost!"

Vixen lightly nudged him, and whispered "She's just being a little dreamer again, Fox."

"Oh." Fox said. "Just hide in that tunnel. I'll scare away those suitors. None of them are getting you with me around!"

"Thanks." Dreamer said as she quickly dashed ino the tunnel.

"What is even happening today?" Asked Fox. "First Badger and Mole, then Bold, now Dreamer?"

"Wait!" Vixen exclaimed. "You met Bold?"

"Yeah." Fox answered "He was with his mate."

"Oh." Vixen said. "I wonder how the others are doing."

* * *

Speaking of the others, Friendly was still looking for the blue vixen who charmed him out of the fish he caught, the fish that he should of eaten first.

"Where could she be." He asked herself.

He looked around a corner, to find her napping. He also noticed a bunch of other fish near her. He snuck over to the fishes.

"Since you want to take my fish, I'll take some of yours. How about that?" He said to himself.

Unknowing to Friendly, Russet had opened one eye, looked over to him and smiled.

Just when Friendly is about to take a bit out of one of the fishes. He heard the sound of giggling from behind him.

"You really think you're sneaky, aren't you?" She asked in a seductive tone.

"Um, I..." He stammered.

She giggled again.

"You know," She said. "I could go get more fishes, but I'm a bit tired right now. Could you get some for me?"

She brushed her tail on his chin in a seductive way.

"O-on it." He stammered.

Friendly then rushed off to the nearest pond.

"Hmm." Russet said to herself. "Perhaps I could have some fun with this."

* * *

Elsewhere, the two blue foxes funally have a certain snake in their sights.

"There she is, my son." Scarface whispered.

"That's her?" Bounder asked.

"Yes." Scarface answered.

"I've got an idea." Bounder said.

He picked up a nearby rock, and rolled it. Adder went over to investigate, and Scarface and Bounder jumped out.

Adder was surprised.

"What'sss going on?!" She asked.

"What's going on is that I'm back!" Scarface answered. "And I want a word with you, Adder!"

"And me!" Bounder said.

* * *

 **Warning! Warning!**

 **This next moment is going to involve alot of Bold X Whisper which is highly likely to make you say 'aww'. Also, cutness from this point. If your heart can't handle extreme cuteness, turn back now! It begins in**

 **10,**

 **9,**

 **8,**

 **7,**

 **6,**

 **5,**

 **4,**

 **3,**

 **2,**

 **1,**

 **0,**

 **YOU WERE WARNED!** **BEGIN CUTENESS!**

* * *

"Here it is, Whisper." Bold said.

Below them, was a large field of multi-coloured roses that formed a picture of Whisper's face. The red roses matched her fur colour.

"I-is that me?" She asked emotionally.

"Yep." Bold answered. "You haven't seen anything yet.

He took her to another rose field, where red roses were spelling a message. The message red:

 **Whisper,**

 **It wasn't your fault that I died, that I was on a heavenly ride.**

 **No matter how much you feel blue, know that I will always love you.**

 **\- Bold**

"B-B-Bold." Whisper said, even more emotional than ever. "D-do you really mean it?"

"Of course I do." Bold said. "Every word in the poem. Now, for the grand finale."

Lastly, he took her to something as big as a tree. It was covered in a tarp for some reason.

"Bold, what is this, and why is it covered in a tarp?" Whisper asked, still emotional from the poem made of roses.

"Well," Bold said. "This is a huge surprise, just for you."

Bold unveiled the tarp, revealing a tree, but the leaves on top are carved to look like Whisper. On the trunk of the tree was a heart. Inside the heart, was a 'B', an '&', and a 'W'.

At this point, Whisper became so emotional, she could no longer contain her tears.

"Bo-Bold." She said. "I-I-I don't even know what to say right now."

She began to sniffle.

"Shh." Bold said gently. "I know."

They gazed lovingly into each others eyes, both smiling in the process. Bold then began to nuzzle her, which she returned.

* * *

 **The super cuteness is over now. You are all safe, for now. Don't forget to write multiple suggestions for the fanfiction in the reviews. Preferably with bullet points.**

* * *

To be continued...


	13. What To Do

**"Now, about this story, I am running low on ideas. So I would like to recieve ideas for what can I use for the chapters in the reviews. Also, I have multiple suggestions for how the story ends:"**

 *** The dead characters stay with the alive ones.**

 *** The dead characters show the alive ones what it's like in the afterlife. (Which could lead to a sequel or a bonus ending.)**

 *** The dead characters return to the afterlife.**

 **"And if you would choose the second on, the sequel/bonus ending could either end with the dead characters coming back, or staying in the afterlife. However, I still need ideas for Ghostly Reunion, because I am running low on them. In the reviews, please send multiple ideas. For instence:"**

 *** (Suggestion here)**

 *** (Other suggestion here)**

 *** (Another suggestion here)**

 **and so on.**

 **"So please send me ideas/reccomendations in the reviews. So you in the next chapter of Ghostly R..."**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW." You-Know-Who said.**

 **"Really?" The author said sarcastically. "You're just gonna burst in, and interrupt me again?"**

 **"Dreamer, why do you keep interupting the author?" Bold asked.**

 **"Because it's fun, of course." Dreamer answered.**

 **Then, she turned to the author.**

 **"By the way," She said. "Do you know Mr. Stinky? First initials I.M?"**

 **"I.M Stinky?" The author asked.**

 **Dreamer giggled.**

 **"You sure are!"**

 **"Gotta go." Bold said. "My loving mate is waiting for me."**

 **He then went off to find her.**

 **"P.S" The author said. "Whisper does love Bold! And you'll never get me to think otherwise! Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never!** **Never! NEVER!"**

 **To be continued...**


	14. Whispering Boldness

Author's **Note: This chapter is only going to focus on the romance between Bold & Whisper. This chapter MIGHT make you lose hatred on Whisper (provided you hate her, which I don't). Also, expect a lot of cuteness in this chapter. Warning! You may die of cuteness from reading this chapter! Read at your own risk due to the cuteness!**

* * *

"B-Bold." Whisper said, still emotional from the wonderful experience and surprises Bold had for her. "I-I am so happy, all thanks to you. I'm glad your're back! I missed you so much!"

Bold smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're happy." He said. "You're the only vixen for me, and you mean the world to me. And, I am glad I was able to meet our son, although, it would be better if he wasn't our only offspring. Also, at times when you talked, you sounded like you were crying. Why?"

"Because I was emotionally scarred since your death." She explained. "I felt guilty about the whole thing. I could never stop thinking about you. I thought while you were in the afterlife, you hated me for everything I did to you."

She began to tear up.

"It's okay." Bold said in a soothing voice. "It wasn't your fault. You were thinking of our little ones, plus, I never hated you! And I never will! Before I died, I went off because I knew I was dying, and I had already helped you find White Deer Park, also I didn't want to purposely hurt your feelings. But, it's okay now, I'm here for you now, and I love you very much."

"Y-you really mean it?" She asked. "I mean, I love you too, w-with all my heart actually, but do you really mean it?"

"Of course." Bold said. "Every word. Why don't I prove it?"

He approached her, and began to gently nuzzle her muzzle. Whisper enjoyed the feeling of her beloved mate nuzzling her.

"Mmmm..." She purred.

She began to return the nuzzling.

"Well, someone's feeling awfully cuddly today." Bold said.

"MmHm." Whisper said.

Suddenly, the two lovers began gently rubbing each others noses together.

"Did you miss me?" Bold asked.

"Very much." Whisper answered.

The two wrapped their tails together. Then, the two made eye contact, until Bold looked at Whisper's lips. They looked soft, inviting and tempting. He gently placed his front paw on the side of her muzzle and smiled.

Then, he gently smooched her other muzzle, to her surprise. While he lovingly looked at her, she blushed scarlet red, then gently smooched his nose tip. Then, he was the one who blushed. Whisper's lips were soft like a sponge cake.

Shortly afterwards, Whisper licked Bold's muzzle. Bold knew what to do next, he looked at Whisper's lips with a look that said 'you have beautiful lips'.

Whisper knew what kind of look Bold was giving her, and smiled.

The two then made full on eye contact, and moved their faces closer to each others. Just when their lips were almost touching, they closed their eyes.

Their lips tenderly met. Both letting out an "mmmm..." While doing so.

"You're a good kisser." Whisper whispered. (Ba-dun tss.)

"Man." Bold thought to himself. "Her lips are so soft."

"Hmm." Whisper thought to herself. "If he enjoys this experience, perhaps I could give him something a little more, more."

Slowly, but gently, Whisper moved her tongue into his mouth. Bold felt something slimy, but warm enter his mouth.

"When did she learn how to french kiss?" He thought to himself. "Well, she's not the only one that can."

Bold then began tongue wrestling with her. Their tongues explored each other's mouths, for them, the experience was wonderful.

Eventually, they stopped, and moved their faces away from each other, with a thin string of saliva stretching out.

"Wow." They both said in unsion.

"I never knew you could kiss like that." Bold told her.

"Nor I you." Whisper replied.

"You're the only lover that I want, Whisper." Bold said.

"And you me, Bold." Whisper said afterwards.

The two foxes pecked, then began to lovingly embrace, nuzzling each other affectionately in the process.

To be continued...


	15. Yay

**Author's Note: I am running low on ideas for this fanfiction. So please reccomend me suggestions in the reviews. Also, please Read and Review the other chapter on this fanfiction, because I like to recieve reviews on this fanfiction. In other news...**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW!" Take-A-Wild-Guess-On-Who-This-Is said.**

 **"Really?" The Author asked. "You're just gonna keep interupting me?"**

 **"I sure am!" Dreamer said. "Say, what's that over there?"**

 **She pointed in the opposite direction of the Author. When he turned around, Dreamer suddenly appeared, and blew an airhorn in his face.**

 **The author fell to the ground in shock, while Dreamer stood there giggling.**

 **"Jeez Loueez!" The Author exclaimed. "Was that really necessary?!"**

 **"Yep." Dreamer said giggling.**

 **(Write #ThatsDreamerForYa! In the reviews if you at least smiled at this moment.)**

* * *

"How are you two back thisss easssily?" Adder asked. **(Oops, I mean asssked. Ba Dum Tss.)**

"That is not important!" Scarface exclaimed. "What is imporant, however, is it is time for you to pay for what you did! Now, Bounder!"

Just when the two blue foxes were about to pounce onto Adder, another snake slithered in front of her.

"Not if I have anything to ssssay, and or about it, you ssscoundrelsss, you!"

"Sssinuoussss?" Adder asked. "You don't need to do thisss!"

"I insssissst." Sinuous replied. "I will not thessse two villansss harm you, at any cossst!"

Adder smiled.

"Oh, Ssinuousss." She said. "You're alwayssss there for me."

"Don't worry." He replied. "I am alwaysss here for you."

"Enough of this mushy talk!" Scarface exclaimed. "Now, it is time for you to pay!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Friendly was humming a catchy tune to himself while catching fish for Russet.

"With me catching all these fish, Russet is bound to become my mate." He said to himself, proudly.

"You sure about that?" A familiar voice asked.

Friendly turned, to, to his surprise, encounter an angry Ranger.

"Ah! Ranger!" He exclaimed.

Friendly then giggled in a fake way, and put on a fake smile.

"No hard feelings, right?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, there is gonna be hard feelings, all right!" Ranger snarled "As in, on you!"

(If you don't know why Ranger is mad at Friendly, read chapter 7.)

"Hold on there, Ranger." Russet said, appearing in front of Friendly.

"Russet?" Ranger asked. "What are you doing."

"I'm getting free fish out of this fox." Russet whispered to him. "Maybe, I'll ride this out for a couple of days, then, maybe I'll mate with him."

"But, aren't you manipulating his feelings?" He asked.

"Am I?" She asked.

"You kind of are." Ranger said.

"Well, It'll be worth it." Russet said.

Ranger groaned.

* * *

After waiting around for a bit. Fox decided it wa long enough.

"Okay, Dreamer. Your suitors are gone now." He called.

"Really?" She asked, slowly poking her head and face out from her hiding place.

"Yes, Dreamer." Vixen said. "They're all gone. They shouldn't be able to bother you for a while."

"Thanks, mom and dad. Later." Dreamer said, then ran off to be in her own world, as usual.

"There goes our little Dreamer." Fox said.

"Say." Vixen asked. "With Badger, Mole and Dreamer alive, where could Bold be?"

"I don't know." Fox said. "It's not like he probabily spent a romantic time with Whisper, or anything."

Or did he...

(Read the previous chapter. Please also review it too.)

"Would there be any problem with that, Fox?" Vixen asked.

"I have no idea anymore." Fox replied.

* * *

Elsewhere, there was a foot race between a certain fox and a certain hare. The race ended.

"I win, again!" Dash exclaimed.

"Best two out of three?" Plucky offered. "Then possibly three out of five?"

"You're on!" Dash said. "Oh, and do you think your parents will give you any siblings?"

"I sure hope so." Plucky answered. "I would love to be a older brother.

"You'd make a great older sibling." Said Dashy. "I know you would."

"Thanks, Dashy." Plucky replied.

* * *

 **Author's note: I have decided to make the next chapter of Ghostly Reunion the last chapter. However, if you would like to see a bonus ending, request it in the reviews. Also, don't forget to request what you would like to see in the final chapter of Ghostly Reunion before I finish the fanfic, and move on to Plucky Feelings. And once I finish Plucky Feelings, I plan to make another AOFW fanfic where (Don't read this next bit if you don't want spoilers to it!) Friendly sees Ranger with a mysterious blue vixen, and suspects the worst, that Ranger is cheating on Charmer! So he and Fox take matters into their own paws. (Spoilers over.) So please request if you would like a bonus ending, and what you would like to see in both. DiamondPickle994, out.**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own..."**

* * *

To be continued (in the finale)...


	16. What's in the finale

**(Warning! Don't read if you don't wish to see spoilers to the finale!)**

 **Now that the finale is coming, that also means Ghostly Reunion is coming to a close (unless you wish to see a bonus ending. If so, please request it in the reviews, and also write what you would like to see in the bonus ending).**

 **Also, here is a number list of what also to expect in the finale. (Spoilers ahead!)**

 **1\. Scarface and Bounder rally the other blue foxes (including Lady Blue) to attack the Animals.**

 **2\. Bully and his rats make a surprise return.**

 **3\. Dreamer hears about the comotion, and decideds that it's time for her to mature and fight.**

 **4\. Bold and Whisper spend a romantic time together. ;).**

 **5\. It is decided what happens to the dead cast (either they return to the afterlife, or remain on Earth.)**

 **6\. Other (request what else you would like to see in the finale (also the bonus ending).**

 **And once I finish Ghostly Reunion, I am going to finish off Plucky Feelings, then I am going to write that other fanfiction I mentioned in the previous chapter. So, see you in the finale.**

 **"Diamondpickle994 doesn't..."**


	17. The Finale

**Well, this is it, the finale. It's been a long time coming. However, of you still wish to see a bonus ending, you know what to do. If you don't, just read the previously posted chapter. Well, here we go...**

* * *

 **"Remix!" Dreamer exclaimed.**

 **She then began to sing in a remix.**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW, eh! DiamondPickle994 doesn't own AOFW, eh! DP what don't you own?"**

 **She moved the microphone over to the Author's mouth.**

 **"AOFW." The Author answered.**

 **Dreamer continued singing.**

 **"Ehhh! DP doesn't own AOFW! Ehhh! Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! Ehhh!"**

 **"Dreamer!" The Author exclaimed. "Will you please stop singing?!"**

 **"No." Dreamer said, the continued singing.**

 **"EHHH! DP doesn't own AOFW!"**

 **"Why must this happen to me?" The Author asked himself.**

* * *

Scarface was about to get his son, Bounder to pounce on Adder and Sinuous, as he was about to do so himself, but then, he remembered something, at the same time, he came up with a wonderful, spectacular idea. Not only would it get rid of Adder, but also all the other animals a well. But, before he could execute his plans, he had to make an excuse and run.

"Uhh." He said. "I just remembered something. I need to spend some quality time with my stupi-I mean wonderful mate who is very ug-I mean beautiful! Bounder, why won't you come with me?"

Bounder looked disgusted.

"Ew! I don't wanna see you and mom..."

"Will you just come with me boy?!" Scarface snarled through gritted teeth.

"O-okay, father." Bounder said out of fear.

The two blue foxes then dashed away.

"What wasss all that about?" Sinuous asked. "They ssseemed to have run off for sssome reasssson."

"They were probabilt sssscared of ussss." Adder said. "If they were, it would make sssence. They ssshould be sssscared of usss."

* * *

"So." Bold said. "What would you like to do now?"

"Well" Whisper said, giving him a loving look. "Oh, you know what I would like to do now? I would like to spend more quality time with you. As in, we could do more tongue wrestling, that is, if you're down with it."

"Oh, I sure am." Bold replied, returning the loving look.

The two foxes then began to move their faces closer to one-another's. When their lips and tongues were almost touching, the two blue foxes were seen walking and talking to one another, they just ignored them, and began french kissing again.

"... And that's the plan, my boy." Scarface finished explaining.

"Wow!" Bounder exclaimed "That's actually not a bad idea, dad."

The two then noticed Bold and Whisper, and ran off in a flash.

"Did you hear anything, Bold?" Whisper asked.

"Nope. Just my love for you." Bold answered.

They then continued lip and tongue wrestling.

* * *

Meanwhile, the little Dreamer was still running from her 'suitors' when she noticed a nearby rock. The rock was big, but slighty smaller than her father, Fox. When Dreamer saw the rock she was immediately smitten. (Yes, Dreamer has fallen in love with a rock. That really ROCKS doesn't it? BA-DUM-TSS!"

"Wow." Dreamer said, gazing at the rock.

Then, she approached the rock.

"Y-you're the most amazing rock I've ever seen." She said. "Please, I must know you're name!"

There was 5 seconds of silence.

"Rocky?" She asked. "What a wonderful name. I am Princess Dreamer of the Honey Meadow. And I think I've just found my Prince Charming. You. I know this is sudden, but, please be my mate."

There was silence for 3 more seconds, until Dreamer became completly excited.

"Y-you will?!" She asked, all excitedly. "Oh, Rocky, You've made my lifetime!"

She lovingly embraced the rock.

(Write #DreamerXRocky if you either found this moment cute, ship these two, or both.)

* * *

"So, this is your cousin, Ranger?" Friendly asked.

"Yes, she is." Ranger answered. "This is my cousin, Russet. But, don't get any ideas! I haven't forgotten what you did to me and Charmer earlier!"

"What did he do?" Russet asked.

Ranger whispered what Friendly did to him and Charmer earlier. (If you don't know what he did, read chapter 7.)

"Really?" Russet asked.

"Mm-Hm." Ranger said. "Now, he's about to pay for what he did!"

"Hold on, Ranger." Russet told him. "Leave this to me."

She then cleared her throat.

"Friendly," She said, in a seductive tone. "Could you possibly, run around this lake constantly yelling 'I am a clown' for me?"

She fluttered her eyes at him.

"R-right away!" He said.

He then actually did what Russet requested him, while she and Ranger stood there and laughed.

"Hah! Nice one!" Ranger exclaimed.

A few seconds later, Charmer arrived.

"What's going on?" She asked.

She then noticed Friendly, and then laughed hysterically.

"What is he doing?" She asked.

"Just what I asked him to do." Russet answered.

"Oh, you must be Russet, Ranger's cousin. I'm Charmer." She introduced.

"Hello, Charmer." Russet replied. "Yes, I am Russet. You must be Ranger's mate. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Charmer replied.

* * *

"Mother! Father!" Dreamer called. "I've found a mate!"

"You found a mate?" Fox asked.

"Oh, that's wonderful, Dreamer." Vixen said. "Where is he?"

"Well, knock knock." Dreamer said.

"Who's there?" Vixen asked.

"Rocky." Dreamer said.

"Rocky who?" Vixen asked.

"Rocky Road!" Dreamer said. (Get it? Rocky ROAD. As in the Ice Cream flavour?)

Dreamer then revealed to them... A rock?

"Uh, Dreamer." Fox said. "That's a rock."

"I know." Dreamer said. "This is my mate, Rocky. Rocky, these are my parents."

"Uh, hi?" Fox said. "Vixen, should we go along with this?"

"Let's just go along with it, Fox." Vixen said. "She is here from the afterlife, and it would make her happy."

"Alright." Fox said.

"Fox! Vixen!" Weasel called. "It's Scarface! He's rallying the other blue foxes to attack us!"

"What!" Fox said.

"Hold on now, Fox." Vixen said. "How do you know Weasel isn't playing a joke on us?"

Fox and Weasel gave her the 'seriously?' look.

"Oh." Vixen said. "Sorry."

* * *

 **Later:**

The animals and blue foxes were in their specific groups.

"Alright, Scarface!" Plucky exclaims. "Your reign ends now!"

"You think we came alone, boy?" He asked, then a grin appeared on his face. "I brought someone who most of you should know. Come on over, friend!"

Scarface called over this mystery creature, and, to the animals' surprise and horror, Bully appeared! And his rats followed.

"Remember me?" Bully asked deviously.

"You!" Plucky exclaimed.

"What are you doing back here?!" Dash asked with a glare.

Just then, Bold, Whisper, Charmer, Friendly, Ranger and Russet ran over.

"What the cuss is going on?!" Bold asked.

"Bully's back!" Plucky exclaimed.

"Bully?!" Exclaimed Whisper, Ranger, Charmer and Friendly.

"Who's Bully?" Bold asked.

"It's a long story." Whisper explained.

"So, you must be Bold." Bully said. "I've heard about you."

"Like what?" Bold asked.

"I've heard you first left your home to escape your father because he was hard on you." Bully explained.

"Which I have forgiven him for." Bold replied, coldly.

"Also." Bully added. "Your own mate only wanted you because of your father."

"I have forgiven her for that." Bold said. "Because I know that she loves me for me!" Bold then looked at Whisper. "And I love her for her."

Whisper sighed lovingly at what her mate just said.

"Just remember." Bully said to Bold. "No matter what you say and/or do, you will always be in your father's shadow!"

Bold snarled at him.

"Remember me, Bully?" Spike said, making an appearance.

"Well, well, well." Bully said. "If it isn't Spike, the filthy, foxy-face traitor! You were my favourite!"

"I highly doubt that, Bully!" Spike replied.

"No one blames you, Spike, matey." Toad said.

"Bully here told me about your little 'adventures' with him," Scarface explained. "So, I figured we team up to get back at all of you!"

"As if yooou wooould hope to succed in this diabolical plan of yours." Owl said, flying onto a branch.

"You've been tourmenting us for too long, Scarface!" Weasel exclaimed.

"You were suppost to be my spy!" Scarface exclaimed.

"What does he mea..." Measley was saying, until Weasel and Scarface interupted him.

"Shut up, Measley!" They both shouted.

"You know." Bully said. "I should thank that little weasel for biting off my tail."

"Why's that?" Ranger asked suspiciously.

"Because ever since my tail got bitten off, I was able to use it as a whip even better since when it was attached to my body! Say, has this little weasel got any more ideas?"

"That's none of your concern!" Whisper exclaimed. "Now, go back to the town where you came from, before I bite your ratty head off!"

"What could you know of the town?" Bully asked.

"Because I lived there once." Whisper explained.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She answered.

"You foxys don't scare me!" Bully exclaimed. "Who am I?! WHO AM I?!"

"Bully! Bully! Bully!" The rats (except Spike) chanted.

"Shut the heck up!" Whisper shouted.

The rats stopped chanting.

"Remember me?" Sinuous asked.

Bully noticed him.

"You?" He gasped. "You were suppost to be dead!"

"Well, I am here, am I not?" Sinuous asked.

"Sssinuousss may ssstil be here." Adder said. "But that doesssn't excusssse you for killing him in the firsssst place!"

Lady Blue slowly poked her head out"

"My love, if I may..." She was saying, until she was interupted.

"Shut up!" Scarface exclaimed.

"But I..."

"I said shut up, woman!" Scarface exclaimed. "This has nothing to do with you! You're useless! So, beat it!"

Calling her 'useless' was the final straw! Blue had just about had enough of her mate treating her like dirt! Even after everything she did for him? Yet he still insists in mistreating her? His own mate? Lady Blue cared for him, carried his cubs, cried over his death and loved him, and this is the way he repays her? She even had her own ear bitten off and he didn't even seem to care! (She actually had her ear bitten off by Vixen in the show.) Well, she's not having it anymore!

"Who do you think you are?" She asked him, coldly.

Scarface turned to her.

"What was that?" He asked her, with heat in his voice.

"I said, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She shouted at him. "All I did for you was love you! Yet you never returned it! You have always treated me like I am just a pile of stinking dirt, and I'm sick of it!"

Plucky and Bully looked at each other, and shrugged.

"Oh, puh-lease!" Scarface replied, coldly. "You were always bugging me, and treating me like I'm your own, cussing cub!"

"Only because I cared for you!" She shouted. "But, you never cared for me back! I cared for you, carried your cubs, cried over your death and loved you with all my heart, and yet THIS is how you repay me?! I even had my ear bitten off for goodness' sake!"

"Bah!" Scarface exclaimed, with disgust. "There's probabily a million other blue vixens who can please me more than you ever did, you failure as a mate!"

That was it. After that one hurtful remark which broke the blue vixen's heart, she slammed her paw across his head as hard as she possibly could.

"Argh!" Scarface exclaimed. "What the heck!"

"HOW DARE YOU!" She exclaimed.

If Blue could be any more emotional, her eyes would be vomiting tears like a volcano spewing out lava.

"You know what?" She asked. "I'm glad Adder killed you the first time!"

"Oh, I know you didn't just say that!" Scarface exclaimed.

"Well, I did, and I mean it!" She shouted. "And, you know what else?"

Lady Blue began to walk over the Farthing wood group.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Scarface demanded.

"Away from you!" Lady Blue shouted. "I am sick to death of your treatment to me! So now, I'm joining a group that WON'T treat me like dirt!"

"You're welcome to join." Plucky told her. "It's the least I can do."

"Well done, Plucky." Vixen told him.

"Thank you all so much." Lady Blue said.

"Fine!" Scarface shouted. "Go then! I don't need you! I never really loved you anyway! I just wanted you so I would have offsprings that would be like me anyway!"

Lady Blue was horrified.

"And do you want to know something else?" Scarface continued. "A few minutes after I reurned, I met another blue Vixen named Cuthead, who certainly is better than you in every way! Not to mention she's just like me!"

At this point, Lady Blue's legs were shivering because of how horrorstruck she was. She was so horrorstruck, she chocked on her words.

"Y...You c-cheated...on m-me?" She choked.

"Am I interupting anything?" A mysterious female voice said. It was the blue vixen Scarface was talking about, Cuthead. She then began, to Blue's horror, nuzzling Scarface, which he was visibly returning, also to her horror.

"You...You..." Lady choked. "You...Are...Impossible!"

She then began to run off so the others wouldn't see her expression.

"Lady, wait!" Vixen called. "Um, I'll go talk to her."

The others nodded approvingly to her. She then ran off to find LB.

"That's a low blow, Scarface!" Plucky said. "Who cheats on their mates?"

"You wouldn't know the experience because you don't have a mate!" Scarface exclaimed. "And never will have one!"

"Hey!" Fox exclaimed. "You don't speak to my grandson like that!"

"And you don't speak to my new mate like that!" Cuthead exclaimed.

"F-father." Ranger stammered. "How could you do this to mother?"

"Pah!" Scarface exclaimed. "She never pleased me, boy!"

"You ssssee how right I wassss now, Ranger?" Adder asked. "When I firssst killed Sssscarfacccce?"

"Actually," Ranger said. "I think I do now, Adder. I think I do."

Unbeknownst to the lot of them, Sinuous had slithered behind Scarface, and was ready to bite his leg.

"Enough of this!" Scarface exclaimed. "Now, you shall all d... Aargh!"

He would of been able to finish his sentence if Sinuous hadn't sank his venomous fangs into his back leg. Scarface became weaker and weaker with each passing second.

"My love!" Cuthead exclaimed.

"That's my line!" Blue shouted, running over.

Blue pushed Cuthead aside, and place her front paw on her once again dying mate's, or should I say ex-mate's throat. Scarface looked up at her.

"C-Cuthead?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"No! It's me!" LB exclaimed. "Lady Blue, former mate to Scarface! Tell me, now do you understand the pain you put me through? Do you understand the pain you put me through, my love?!"

Scarface smiled at her.

"I-I do now." He choked. "And I'm sorry."

Knowing he is now on the brink of death, she knew what to do next. She slammed her paw on his chest, and slammed her lips onto his, passionately. When his last breath exited Scarface's mouth, Blue removed her lips from his, with a string of saliva stretching out. She gently cried over his corpse.

"No!" Cuthead exclaimed. "What have you done?!"

Lady Blue began to snarl at her, which scared Cuthead, and the other blue foxes away.

"Um." Bully said. "I think that's our cue to make ourselves scarce. Who am I? WHO AM I?!"

Bully's rats chanted his name as they ran off to make themselves scarce.

"And sssstay out!" Adder and Sinuous simutainously called out to them.

Suddenly, a large light shined from the sky, and a voice called:

"All deceased creatures, please come forth."

The dead cast (but not Scarface) reluctantly stepped into the light.

"I have an announcement to make." The voice stated. "Your judgement is to now be announced."

The dead and alive characters all looked extremely nervous (and rightly so).

"It is decided that you all are to..."

The creatures were all scared. The dead might have to return to the afterlife, and the alive would lose the dead again. The voice cleared it's throat, and made the announcement.

"...Remain on Earth."

All the creatures exploded with celebration and happines.

"However, this doesn't apply to Scarface!" The voice announced.

Scarface's corpse disappeared in a red vortex.

"He is to be punished with a lifetime of punishments!" The voice continued. "And, Dreamer, for brining the most joy to the people, I have a surprise for you."

The voice used it's powers to shine a light on Rocky, and, to the surprise of everyone (especially Dreamer) Rocky turned into a real fox. His fur was slightly brighter than Dreamer's, and he was slightly taller.

"Rocky?" Dreamer asked.

"Dreamer?" Rocky asked. "My darling, Dreamer?"

The two ran over to each other, and lovingly nuzzled.

"Rocky." Dreamer said emotionally. "You're real. You're really, really real."

"I'm glad I'm real." Rocky said. "I love you, Dreamer."

"Awww." The others awed.

"Now, I must take my leave." The voice said. "Farewell."

The light and the voice dissapeared.

"Um, Bold?" Whisper asked.

"Yes?" Bold asked.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure." Bold said.

"I would like to spend some quality time with you for a bit. If that's okay." She said.

"Okay." He replied.

The two then went into a nearby hole. A few minutes later, they both came back out, looking really happy.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice asked. It was Rollo, who then noticed Bold.

"B-Bold?" He asked. "Is that you?"

"It is!" Exclaimed Crow, flying from above. "Looks like we should thank our lucky stars!"

"It looks like I have a series of making up to do." Blue said.

"At least you've turned your life around." Vixen said. "Fox, do you think everything is going to be better now with us all back together?"

"You know, Vixen." Fox said. "I think everything is going to be just fine."

Just then, Hollow flew onto the branch next to Owl.

"Hey." He said. "What did I miss?"

The End. **(Unless there is a bonus ending. If you wish to see it, please request it in the reviews, and what you would like to see in it.)**


	18. Bonus Ending

**"You know what?" The Author asked. "I've decided to post a bonus ending of Ghostly Reunion anyway. My way of 'closing the book on Ghostly Reunion' before moving on to my other stories especially Plucky Feelings. Besides, for some unknown reason, I haven't recieved any reviews on the chapters: Whispering Boldness and The Finale. So please leave reviews on those two chapters. Now that all is said and done, time to begin the bonu..."**

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't own..."**

* * *

It has now been three days since everything that happened. The return of the dead cast, the surprise return of Bully and his rats, Scarface's affair, Lady Blue's redemption because of Scarface's affair and Dreamer's 'mate' coming to life. The same blue vixen, who had been cheated on those three days ago, was standing on a mountain top, staring at the sky, remembering her now former mate. All the abuse she recieved from him, his ungreatfulness, his stubborness and worst of all, his affair. Unbeknowest to her, her son, Ranger, approached her from behind.

"Mother?" He asked. "How are you holding on?"

She turned to him, sniffled and said: "Not really well. I thought he loved me!"

"You know what?" He asked. "You don't need him, mother! You're better off without him! He took you for granted, and betrayed your love! You loved and cared for him twenty-four seven, and this is the way he repays you? If you ask me, you should move on!"

She sniffled again.

"Y-you're right." She said. "I should move on. It's not like he's coming back anyway. Besides, he cheated on me. Thank you."

"You are my mother." Ranger said. "I'm always going to be there for you."

Blue smiled at him.

"You know, I should turn my life around." She said. "Afterall, they did take me in when he was breathing down my neck like a dragon. So it's the least I can do."

"That would be best, mother." Ranger told her.

* * *

"Bold, I have something to tell you." Whisper said.

"I'm all ears." Bold replied.

"What's happening is that I am, once again carrying your cubs." She explained.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" He exclaimed. "Whisper, Plucky is going to love hearing about this."

"Oh yeah." She said. "He told us he wanted siblings. He is going to be super excited to hear about this."

"That is true. He'll make a great older sibling." Bold concurred. "I just know it."

The two affectionately nuzzled, then went off to find their first offspring.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an effort to convince Russet to become his mate, Friendly begins looking for 'whopper' fishes in the nearby lake.

"After this, she's bound to become my mate." Friendly said to himself. "The better the fishes, the more likely she is to mate with me!"

"Friendly, honey?" She called to him. "How's the fish catching going on?"

"Oh, it's going pretty well." He answered. "Is this pile okay?"

He pointed oit a pile of fish he caught.

"Hmm." She said. "Not bad."

She then seductively brushed her tail under his chin.

"Although, I have been hearing of this huge fish known as a Deformanding." She told him. "Tell you what, if you catch me a Deformanding, I'll become your mate."

"Deal!" Friendly said, without hesitation.

He then ran off to catch this 'Deformanding'.

Russet giggled to herself. "There's no such thing as a Deformanding, I just wanted to mess with him. He'll be gone for a while. Wait, what if when he does become my mate, and becomes dangerously obsessed with me? Oh, that's what happens in Fatal Attraction."

* * *

"I'm so happy that you're real." Dreamer said to her new mate, Rocky.

"Not even being a rock will prevent me from loving you, my sweet." Rocky replied. "We shall rule Honey Meadow together."

"I hope my suitors don't find out abou our relastionship." Dreamer said. "They're bound to get jealous of this."

"Do not worry, my dear." Rocky replied. "I shall keep them at bay."

The two foxes then nuzzled affectionately.

 **(Write #DreamerXRocky if you ship these two.)**

* * *

"It's great that you're pregnant again, Whisper." Bold told his mate. "I may not have been around during Plucky's childhood, but I will be around for this one's childhood."

"You know, you should be relieved to not be around during Plucky's childhood." Whisper laughed. "He was always running off, jumping on everyone and everything and surprise tackling everyone whenever they least expect it. One time, I was taking a nap, and he was jumping on my face like a trampoline. Another time, he jumped in a lake, then rolled in a large mud puddle."

"Huh. Wow." Bold said. "Was he really like that?"

"You don't even know the half of it." Whisper replied. "But, you're back now and you'll be around for this cub's childhood. I'm proud of you."

She then leaned in, and pecked his muzzle.

He looked at her, smiled and blushed.

"Yeah. And like I said, Plucky is going to love hearing about this." Bold replied. "And I owe it to you for always being by my side."

He then leaned in, and pecked her muzzle.

She giggled

"Okay." She said, blushing. "Let's find our firstborn son, and tell him the news."

* * *

Meanwhile, Friendly was looking in the ocean, find the mysterious 'Deformanding' fish. He was also looking for a way to catch said fish. Suddenly, he had an idea: if he could use another fish he caught as bait, he might be able to catch the Deformanding.

"That's actually a great idea." He said to himself. "This is bound to impress Russet!"

He attached a caught fish to his tail tip, and dunked it into the water. A few minites passed, until Friendly felt extreme tug on his tail. It was so extreme, Friendly thought his tail was going to be ripped off. However, Friendly began to think about Russet. He thought about how proud she would be of him if he caught this Deformanding, how she would become his mate, how she would... Friendly was NOT going to give up. He pulled with all his might, until finally, he yanked the large fish out of the ocean. The fish was massive! It was as red as a tomato, and it's eyes were the size of beach balls. Friendly was surprised his tail hadn't been ripped off.

"Yes!" Friendly exclaimed. "I caught a Deformanding! Now Russet will become my mate!"

Friendly then began to excitedly roll the Deformanding fish to Russet.

* * *

"Aw, come on!" Plucky exclaimed. "I was so close that time!"

"There's always next time, Plucky." Dashy told him.

"Plucky." Whisper said, to get his attention.

"Yes, mother?" Plucky asked.

"There's something me and your father want you to know." She said.

"I'm all ears." Plucky said.

"What's happening is that I am carrying your father's cubs again." She announced.

Plucky was filled with joy.

"Oh, that's fantastic!" He exclaimed. "I'm gonna be a sibling at last! Thank you, mother, father."

* * *

Elsewhere, what's felt like an hour was Friendly rolling the Deformanding fish to his soon-to-be mate, Russet. Of course, she was surprised.

"What is that?!" She exclaimed.

"Is this the fish you were talking about, right?" Friendly asked.

"W-wow!" She exclaimed. "I'm actually impressed. I didn't think you could actually catch a fish THIS big!"

"Well, I did." Friendly said. "Does this mean I'm your mate now?"

"Well, okay then. Because you impressed me, sweetie." She told him.

"At last." Friendly said, falling to the ground. She walked over to him and giggled.

"You did well, honey." She whispered to him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Farthing Fox and Vixen were admiring the sunset.

"These have been some days, Fox." Vixen told him. "I mean, everyone we known who has died have come back from the afterlife."

"Haven't they been, Vixen." Fox said. "And like I said, with our deceased friends back, everything is going to be just fine."

* * *

 **Conclusions:**

 *** Bold and Whisper's next born was a male who they named Husky.**

 *** Dreamer and Rocky are now enjoying a loving relationship.**

 *** Badger still can't tell Moley and Mossey apart.**

 *** Lady Blue has now moved on, and has a new mate named Man Red.**

 *** Friendly was proud to become Russet's mate.**

 *** Plucky grew up to become a protective older sibling, and eventually finally defeated Dash in a foot race.**

 *** Bully and his rats never returned to White Deer Park again.**

 *** Scarface never returned to Earth, and never will.**

 *** Adder and Sinuous have fully rekindled their relationship.**

 *** The pheasant's have also rekindled their relationship.**

 *** Weasel still continues to blame Measley for everything to this day. Even when it's her fault and not his.**

 *** The Great White Stag once again took charge of the park.**

 *** Ranger and Charmer have stopped being mad at Friendly after he became Russet's mate.**

 *** Ranger has fully forgiven Adder for the Scarface's incident.**

 *** And lastly, everyone in White Deer Park are once again living in perfect harmony, in the true spirit of Farthing Wood.**

* * *

The End.

 **"DiamondPickle994 doesn't..."**


End file.
